


give it to me i'm worth it

by harryandlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, I think that's it - Freeform, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis, spanking if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlou/pseuds/harryandlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry likes to be called princess and louis likes to be called daddy and they love each other a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it to me i'm worth it

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god okay so im really nervous posting this considering its my first fic, so I hope you all like it 
> 
> I have to give a HUMUNGOUS thank you to Vicky (@loulitaharry) for beta'ing this and dealing with me asking for her advice on writing this 24/7

The first thing Louis sees when he wakes up is his boyfriends beautiful face. He smiles and gingerly caresses the outline of Harry's face. Sometimes Louis is just bewildered at how he got so lucky, to have Harry to call his. Harry's chocolate brown curls (which have grown rather long, much to Louis' liking) are framing his face perfectly and flowing around his head like a halo. His perfect lips are cherry red, as if he had been biting them for the past hour. They're slightly open as he takes shallow breathes of air. His eyelashes are fanning out over his cheekbones, long and pretty. Louis leans over and gently places a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry begins to stir at that, and soon enough he opens his eyes to see a beautiful cerulean staring back at him.

"Good morning, Harold." Louis jokes as Harry rubs the sleep from his eyes. Harry giggles and leans in for a kiss. Louis stops him with his finger, "Morning breath," he says while making a face. "Fine." Harry pouts, turning his back to Louis. "Hey cmon now, you know I was only joking, love." Louis says coming up behind Harry to spoon him. He begins placing soft kisses up Harry's spine, smiling at how soft the skin is. Harry huffs, but soon melts into his boyfriends gentle touches. He turns back to face him, smiling as Louis places kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Are you hungry babe?" Louis questions. Harry nods stretching, before getting up and waiting for Louis to get up and follow him to the bathroom so they can brush their teeth and shower before heading to the kitchen. After their shower, when they get into the kitchen Harry leaps up onto the counter as he watches Louis bent over rummaging through the fridge.

"You've got quite the bum there, Lou." Harry says through a smirk. Louis turns around, eyebrows raised. He walks in between Harry's dangling legs, "Do I now, princess?" Harry immediately flushes a deep red and his eyes seem to gloss over. Louis smirks, knowing exactly what the word 'princess' does to his baby. "Loooouuu." Harry whines smiling sheepishly, his cheeks burning bright red. Louis can't help but too place a soft peck to his lips, and then another, and another, and soon they're fully snogging, tongues running around each other. Louis can feel Harry's hard on pressing against his waist and he smiles into the heated kiss.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, then?" Louis asks as he noses his way up and down Harry's neck. "Yeah, yeah." Harry breathes as he hops down from the counter and nearly trips over himself to head back to the bedroom. Louis chuckles at Harry's eagerness and follows close behind. When they get into the room Harry's clothes are already halfway off, his shirt and pants thrown to a forgotten corner of the room. "So eager for my cock, aren't you princess?" Louis says as he lays harry out on the bed. Harry flushes a deep red and gives a little whine, "Y-yeah daddy, want it."

Louis groans and bites down on Harry's neck. _Daddy_.

Something about the word coming from Harry's red lips makes Louis so hot and before he knows it he's mouthing at Harry's boxers. Harry lets out a little squeak from the friction on his dick. "Daddy please, n-need you," he moans out. Louis rids himself of his shirt and pants before dragging Harry's boxers down and off of his long legs.

"Gonna eat you out, princess. You want that? Want Daddy's tongue deep in your tight hole?" Louis asks as Harry writhes from how aroused the dirty talk is making him. "I need an answer, baby." Louis says as he rubs the pad of his fingers over Harry's pink hole. "Please. Yeah Daddy, need your tongue, please." Harry whimpers as he tries to push Louis' head lower towards his hole. "No. Do I need to tie you up, princess? You know what to do." Louis says. Harry bites his lip and puts his arms above his head, holding onto the headboard. "Good boy." Louis praises with a kiss to his thigh.

Louis wastes no time then, licking a broad stripe along Harry's hole. Harry lets out a long whine, back arching off the bed. "Yeah?" Louis asks, easing one finger into Harry's heat. Harry nods quickly, biting his lip. Louis begins licking around his finger, sucking around Harry's rim. He squeezes his tongue in alongside his finger, feeling Harry's walls around him.

Above him, Harry is keening and writhing, legs spread wide and back arched off the bed. His knuckles have begun to turn white from how hard he's gripping the headboard and, fuck, Louis doesn't know if he'll ever see someone as beautiful as Harry is. He retracts his tongue and finger, which earns a displeased whimper from Harry. Louis crawls up to Harry and pulls him in for a dirty kiss, Louis biting at Harry's lip. Harry moans into the kiss, tasting himself on Louis' tongue. Harry pulls away from the kiss, breathless. "Daddy please," he begs. " "Please what, darling?" Louis teases, as he begins to stroke Harry's dick from his position above him. Harry moans, "Please Daddy, fuck me, I need it to so much." Louis' breath catches from the words coming from Harry's red-bitten lips.

"Yeah, okay, I have you princess." " _Off_." Harry whines, making grabby motions at the boxers Louis is still wearing, his mouth nearly watering as he sees Louis' thick cock straining against the fabric. Louis quickly shucks his boxers off from around his ankles, and throws it to the pile of discarded clothes. "Gonna finish getting you ready, princess." Louis says as he wiggles back down and roughly shoves Harry's legs open. "Let Daddy see how tight your hole is," Louis says through a moan when he sees how pink and puckered Harry's hole is. Louis reaches up and puts two of his fingers into Harry's mouth.

"Suck," he orders. Harry begins sucking eagerly, obscene noises coming from how hard he's sucking. Louis pulls his fingers from Harry's mouth and slowly eases them both in. Harry throws his head back against the pillow, mouth open in a perfect 'o'. "So pretty for me, baby." Louis says watching as Harry's hole greedily sucks up Louis' two fingers. He begins to slowly thrust them in, picking up the speed as he goes. Harry's breathing has picked up above him, and he lets out a sharp moan as Louis sucks his length into his mouth. Daddy seems to be the only word that Harry can form, the stimulation from his hole and his cock overwhelming him. Louis fits in a third finger, his pace fast and urgent.

Finally, he hits that bundle of nerves in Harry that causes him to shriek and twist his long torso. Louis reaches up with his spare hand to twist one of Harry's nipples, which causes him to let out a long, soft moan. Harry glances down to see his Daddy's cheeks hollowed out around his dick, and he's trying to rock down onto his Daddy's fingers and up into his mouth at the same time. "D-Daddy, please, I-I'm gonna.." Louis immediately takes his fingers out of Harry's hole and slides off his dick with a 'pop' sound.

"You come when I tell you to. Understand?" Louis asks. Harry nods slowly, biting his lip to an even brighter red color, that Louis didn't think was possible. Louis puts his mouth right next to Harry's ear, and whispers "I _said_ do you understand?" while pinching Harry's nipple. Harry yelps, and breathes out "Yes Daddy." "Good." Louis replies.

He shuffles upwards until he's straddling Harry's chest. "Are you gonna suck Daddy's cock like a good boy so I can fuck you nice and hard, how you like it?" Harry licks his lips and keeps his eyes glued to Louis' cock because, fuck, he wants to suck it so bad. "Yeah Daddy, can I suck it, please wanna feel you in my mouth." "Fuck." Louis breathes. "You're just gagging for it aren't you, baby? Well, take it," he says as he shoves his cock into Harry's open waiting mouth.

As soon as Louis' cock is in Harry's mouth he's moaning around it, sending vibrations throughout Louis' body. " _Shit_ , princess, look so fucking good sucking my dick." Louis groans as he fists his hands in Harry's hair and begins to rock into his mouth. Harry's lips are cherry red, spread wide around Louis' width. Louis bites lip as he feels Harry swallow around him. He begins fucking Harry's mouth roughly, and Harry just takes it trying his hardest to be good for his Daddy.

He focuses on keep his lips tucked over his teeth, and pushing up with his tongue, wanting his Daddy to feel as much pleasure as he can. There's something about making his Daddy feel good that turns Harry on so much, and he just wants to be good. As if Louis can read his mind he moans? "So good, always Daddy's good princess."

Harry squeezes his eyes tight, thinking it would be pretty embarrassing if he came just from Louis calling him princess. Louis pulls out, earning a pout from Harry, that Louis quickly kisses away. "Wouldn't want Daddy coming too soon, would you, baby? Looked so good beneath Daddy, taking his cock down your throat." Harry flushes pink down to his chest as he smiles sheepishly. "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby." Louis says as he shuffles back down and inbetween Harry's legs.

"Ready, love?" Harry nods eagerly, spreading his legs as wide as they can go. Louis runs his hands up Harry's thighs squeezing his hips. "Flip." Harry's on his stomach in an instant, ass on display, his hole clenching around nothing with the anticipation of being full of his Daddy's cock. Louis rubs his cock on Harry's ass cheeks, teasing his tip over Harry's hole. His hands are firm and tight on Harry's hips as he slowly presses in, mouth gaping as Harry's tight heat envelops him.

"Shit, _yeah_." Harry whines trying to wiggle around to get Louis to move. Louis lightly slaps his ass as he begins to move his hips faster and faster. Harry is panting below him, fisting the pillow above him as Louis fucks him into the sheets. Harry's vision goes blurry, blinded by the sheer pleasure he's feeling, Louis' cock brushing over his prostate over and over again.

Louis fists his hands in Harry's hair, yanking his head up to whisper in his ear, "Love this don't you? Love Daddy fucking you nice and deep?" Harry's eyes roll back in his head as his mouth hangs open and a constant stream of moans fall out of his mouth. Louis' hand is so tight in his hair, and it almost hurts but the pleasure cancels out all the pain. Harry is working his hips back to meet Louis' thrusts, but Louis is going so fast he can barely keep up the rhythm.

"Daddy, _oh_ " Harry breathes, rocking his hips against Louis' thrusts. "Look so good taking Daddy's cock like this." Louis groans. "Wanna see how good you are, princess. Turn." Louis says as he pulls out. Harry's lust ridden mind can't even process what Louis said, his hands reaching behind him to spread apart his ass cheeks, his pink swollen hole on display. "Baby," Louis says laughing a bit, as he grabs Harry's hips and turns him over.

Harry blinks up at him, whining, "Daddy, _please_ , in, in, in." Louis slaps Harry's ass again, saying "I'm the one in charge, princess" "Daddy, _yeah, yeah, yeah_." Harry moans as Louis begins to press info him. "Fuck." Louis groans as he bottoms out, hips pressed against Harry's. "So tight for me baby, always so tight, feel so good around Daddy's cock." He slowly pulls out, only to ram hard back in, earning a shout from Harry. He begins to fuck Harry again in earnest, his balls slapping roughly against Harry's ass on each thrust.

Harry is letting out little "uh, uh, uh,"'s each time Louis thrusts in roughly. Louis changes his position and lays his torso across Harry's so that Harry is surrounded by him, and his brain is just a constant stream of " _Louis, Louis, Louis, Daddy_ ". Louis begins aiming for where he knows Harry's spot is, and smirks filthily when Harry's back arches and he screams, "Daddy! Daddy, please don't stop, right there, fuck!" "Feels good, baby? Louis grits out as he stares down at Harry's face, which is scrunched up in pleasure, and has a few tears streaming down his pink cheeks.

"Yes Daddy - oh my god - feels, feels so good Daddy." "Yeah, baby you take my cock like a pro. Love when your daddy fucks you so hard you see stars?" Louis grits, his mind barely being able to form a sentence, Harry's hole tight and warm around his thick cock. "Yes," Harry hisses out, eyes wide open as he takes in all of Louis' facial expressions as he fucks Harry. Harry's fisting at the sheets and panting and he says, "Daddy, Daddy I have to come, please, Im gonna come" Louis licks up the shell of Harry's ear and barks out one word.

"No." " _Fuck, nngh_ " Harry whines out because that's all his pleasure clouded mind can manage to form at this point. Louis is pounding into him so hard, and he's hitting his prostate dead on, and Harry's vision has gone blurry from how hard his tears are coming. "Daddy, fuck, please I can't-I can't hold it daddy s'too good."

Louis pulls back from Harry's ear and looks him in the eye, all the while his hips fucking into Harry's so hard it almost hurts. "You're gonna come when I fucking tell you too." Louis barks, voice wavering. "Don't ask me again, or I'll leave you like this. Would you like that, princess? Daddy to leave you all fucked out without getting to come?"

Harry's eyes widen and he locks his legs around Louis' hips, his body being jerked up the sheets with each thrust into his body. " _N-No_ , Daddy, I'm sorry, m'sorry, I-I'll be good." Harry hiccups. Louis leans down and kisses him gritting out, "So good, baby, so good." Harry's breath catches in his throat, and he can barely breathe from how good his Daddy is fucking him, how hard his prostrate is getting pounded into. Louis is breathing heavily into Harry's neck as he harshly fucks Harry's hole.

All Harry can do is give a constant stream of high-pitched whines, screaming out about how good his Daddy is giving it to him. After a while, Louis' thrusts began to get erratic and sloppy. He leans down right next to Harry's ear and whispers, "Come. Now," and that's all Harry needs before his mouth is open wide in a silent scream and his back is arched so high off the bed and he's clenching down on Louis' dick with a vice like grip.

With the combination of Harry clenching tight around him and how amazing Harry looked when he came, Louis' shoving deep into him and spurting his come into Harry with a deep groan into his ear, with Harry gently stroking his back through it. When his cock is beginning to get soft he pulls out, earning a whimper of discomfort from Harry. Louis places kisses all around Harry's face, causing Harry to giggle. Louis smiles and mumbles, "Be right back, love."

Louis disappears into the bathroom and returns with a wet rag. He begins to gently clean Harry off being soft and gentle and tender over his hole, earning a whimper from Harry, and then himself. He throws the rag onto the bedside dresser and climbs into the bed next to Harry. "I love you," Harry mumbles, looking up at Louis like he's the world and more. Louis smiles down at him placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you more, princess," he says as Harry's stomach lets out a loud growl. "Um...how about the breakfast?" Harry giggles out. Louis smiles down at him, and he thinks, yeah, he's a bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave only nice things and constructive criticism is always welcome :) my Twitter is @fookinghusbands


End file.
